User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 19
Please Don't even resign and leave this wiki because you have problems. I tried once to leave this wiki too to end my problems in the past, but I figured out that is not as easy as one expects. I accept your apology and I know it was just a tiny mistake (not a mistake but five mistakes TBH), but man, after that Schafter incident, I am not the same person anymore. Yes, that message after the Schafter split makes me think: What in the world am I doing here? And that's how I started to be silent (not as silent when blaming on edit summaries), a total ignorant and getting mad at everything. Also, I didn't say something about leaving the wiki and even I considered leaving the wiki, but damn, you all know that is hard to leave something you wanted for a long time. At least I'm not as reckless to even leave without any sight I really dissapeared of this place. You Monk, you can stay here whatever you want. About me, well... I'm still considering it... -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Weapons & more Thanks for that. BTW, could you delete this category? We already use this one here which works pretty much the same. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Politely why I disagree ::: Hi Monk, I think this is my best shot at explaining where I'm coming from and why I'm critical of the information given on the wiki page concerning the Adder. I don't want to add more noise to the discussion so I've tried to keep it as clean and structured as possible. I hope that this is a acceptable place to post my answer. 'In short' Your testing method includes the time it takes for the car to accelerate, making the result the avg. speed going from zero to max over 1 mile. Broughy's method had the car reaching top speed (presumably - read below for clarification) before entering the D'istance that he used in his calculation ('D/T=S). This method is valid as the formula for top speed is D'/T=S in a vacuum (no acceleration nor deacceleration). 'In Depth : Regarding the Adder talk, I personanlly appreciate the work that you have done. I believe that the "Adder top speed" talk is a mess because of miscommunication. We all agree that avg. speed is calculated by distance/time in a vacuum. As you noted in real life (not in space/vacuum ) you would need to count in factors such as wind, friction mechanics of the car etc. or use GPS technology. Which we can't because it's GTA. : As I understand it (please correct me if I'm wrong) your testing was done by eliminating all possible factors by driving in a straight line for 1 mile. This is fine for measuring the avg. speed over 1 mile. The testing I'm refering to also traveled over a staight fixed distance (not exactly 1 mile), but gained topspeed before entering the said straight. : In your method the result (avg. speed) included the acceleration before reaching topspeed. In the test I'm refering to the straight was only driven in topspeed. I'm not saying that, the method is perfect. E.g. it's a fact that you can't be sure when a car have reached top speed and stopped accelerating (in GTA). The way broughy worked with this uncertainty was by driving almost straight on a long distance on the highway in blaine county while also making sure that the RPM was constant (observed by the engine sound). Which most likely means that he drove his test distance in top speed from start till end. Which leads to the conclusion that D/T in a vacuum/constant speed is satisfied. : HeyBerg (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for discussing this maturely. I appreciate your respect on the matter, and am now fully aware and understand the way these tests were carried out. The original description on the Adder's talk page wasn't enough for me to understand. I don't wish to use this as an excuse or to gain sympathy, but my mental issues and amnesia do cause me to misinterpret and misunderstand situations, I've noticed an incline in my lack of understanding lately, so I really am sorry. :::As I already said on MignightHawk's talk page, the fact the Banshee 900R is faster than the Adder through the results of this test may be added to its performance description, however, I will not allow the numerical data to be added in the page(s) to avoid contradictory and/or confusion with the other sources of speeds on the page. Thank ypu. :::Also, I was aware my test was wrong, I merely did it to disprove the method I thought was been carried out, to prove it is gaining an average and not a top speed - I stated I was fully aware on the talk page, but now that you have fully explained how the test was ACTUALLY carried out, I now understand. Monk Talk 00:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Freeway and Wiki WTF? I couldn't even find the latest revision. It kept showing the pre-cleaned-up version of the page, rendering it impossible to make further edits without redoing the same goddamn cleanup (the same happened to Mostrosity). And I also created a new category that still appears as a red link on the pages where it was added. Last but not the least, I can't even see what's going on the wiki because the Wiki Activity is showing edits from 9 hours ago. WTF is happening? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah things are messed up. My blog post made itself into an article and a user somehow. Monk Talk 01:30, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding one of your blocks Hello Monk, I noticed that you permanently blocked a user called "MiroPod" for a content replacement vandalism that also added unquoted foul language. Much as I hate vandalism, and in particular vandalism that adds unquoted foul language, the Blocking Policy dictates that first-time offenders should be temporarily blocked. In addition, it seems that this user's vandalism was his/her idea of a joke, since s/he reverted the vandalizing edit shortly after. I would strongly suggest that you change his block to, at most, three months. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Konan. I was also keeping an eye on that vandal as well, and Monk blocked him whilst I was looking at the other Wikis he's on. What I discovered was that he's blocked from at least two others for the same reason. Also, a few months ago Leon and Jamal recommended that vandals like that are blocked permanently because their edits show they're unlikely to be helpful editors. Sam Talk 00:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Honestly, the way I see it is if they remove all content from the page or wrote anything homophobic, racist or offensive, it's an infinite block, as I don't see any point in them coming back. Monk Talk 08:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Based on Sam's and your comments, I retract my original suggestion, since, as you say, this user is exceedingly unlikely to be a useful editor, especially since the GTA Wiki was not the only wiki that s/he vandalized. Keep him/her blocked. Thank you. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) About Staff description What did you mean by "damage" in the General Housekeeping? Vandals? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your reversion of one of my edits Good day Monk, I noticed that you reverted the change that I made to the "Pipe" template. May I ask what I did wrong with that edit, and what the code that I removed does when added to the "Category:Templates" link? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi, can you tell me what i've violated? --Walk Back (talk) 17:55, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Walk Back Regarding your deleted images Hello Monk, could you please go back to the flag images that you deleted and leave a redirect to the remaining flag image? Some of those images are used in articles or other pages, and your deletions are breaking them. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Have to go now. You can easily go in the deletion log and recreate the articles and create redirects yourself. :P Monk Talk 07:53, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I will do so. Thank you anyway. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I cannot view the Delete Log, as it can only be seen by Administrators, Bureaucrats, Wikia Staff, the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) and . I will correct the pages that I can remember, but you will have to do the rest, as I went through the flags as fast as possible (due to the large number of them, and also because I was simultaneously working on this Navbox at the time), so I cannot remember exactly which flags were duplicates that I marked for deletion. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I have to say I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. That's one of these times that when getting enough of something, I simply lose control of everything. I guess we could "start over again", buddy. Almost at 4K edits? I didn't noticed that :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Greetings and all the best! I have a request which would have meant a lot :D :) MadaraUciha12 (talk) 17:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Templates *Template:Future game *Template:Gta4 missions *Template:GTALCS missions *Template:Gta2 characters *Template:GTASA missions *Template:GTAVC missions *Template:Stevie's Car Thefts *Template:Infobox Beverage *Template:Infobox video game *Template:Infobox voice actor/actress *Template:EasterEgg *Template:Music Please delete them. Many are incomplete, unused and/or have been replaced with a better template. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:56, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Kick Yes, I believe that I did leave my Chat on. Also, I think that my web browser was malfunctioning at the time, as it was running exceedingly slowly at the time. Thank you for kicking me from the Chat. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:37, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Step Up Don't feel you're jumping on my grave. I think you should apply for my old post. You're the best admin, in fairness to the others, and I'd like to see you take it above anyone else. Leo68 (talk) 20:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Aww man. Thanks. I'll consider it buddy. Thanks ;) Monk Talk 20:06, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bike Sure. As for the APC, I knew someone would be surprised. :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Escuse Me, Sir For Benny's Original Motor Works, Can You upgrade a Topless Bravado Banshee into a Banshee 900R? or does it have to be a Hardtop version? User:Rakisas (talk) 6:00 AM 2/28/2016. Boxville When you're done with it, let me know. I'll try something to make the variants section less cluttered :p Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think I'm done with Boxville now. Moving onto Blista. Why, is there something missing on the Boxville article? Monk Talk 15:21, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Nope, I'll just remove "Work Boxville(s)" from variants and reintegrate them to the "Image Gallery"/"Design" sections. We already have too much variants there. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Congrats my boi. ^^ #nodoubt Dëan Talk 04:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, you've been promoted to Bureaucrat by the community! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats man! You're now the boss xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What'd I tell ya?! I knew you'd get it! Congrats man, you deserve it! With me, you and Vault Boy in charge, the wiki should be in good hands! ( ) 16:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 Never doubted it. Good luck. Leo68 (talk) 17:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys :D Monk Talk 17:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!!!!! :D Knew you could do it :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats, buddy. :D Told ya there's no doubt about this. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Haha xD Thanks lads ;) Monk Talk 03:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sorry While I appreciate the apology, I'm really not even sure what you're talking about, so clearly I wasn't that upset by anything you've said :D Seriously, there's no need to feel bad about it. If you ever did say anything unjustified I'll just put it down to you having to put up with a ton of shite on here. Certainly no offence taken. I noticed you're going for Bcrat, I hope you get it because you deserve it. Can anyone vote for that or are only Admins allowed to have a say? 09:52, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :It was about the exhausts of the T20. Quite a while ago. :Anyone can vote, but it's too late unless you want to add your vote anyway - I'd still appreciate it ;) Monk Talk 15:21, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah right. Well not much point in my voting if you've already got the job, so I'll just say well done, you definitely deserve it :) 15:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Burrito Cleanup Unfortunately, I will probably go inactive for about 2 weeks (maybe less), due to serious college work and internet issues, so I won't cleanup this page any time soon. You can add more vehicle pages on my talk page, so I can have a list to work on. I will take care of it when I come back. Hope you can understand ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :No problem :) but in a couple of weeks, I'll be gone for around a month :P Monk Talk 03:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: You sure, boss? XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, buddy. If possible, try to check the Hakuchou Custom and the Double T Custom, as both are contradictory to each other stating to be "the fastest bike". Oh, and the Bati 800's gears. :P-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:49, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations and offer of assistance Good day Monk. Firstly, I would like to personally congratulate you on your promotion to Bureaucrat: as I said on the Requests for Promotion page, I feel that you will make a good Bureaucrat, and my only criticism is that, though I understand that, in your words, "the last few months have been quite a bitch", you do need to try to deal with disputes with a more level head, as you tend to be rather hotheaded at times. But aside from that, you have done an excellent job as an Administrator, and I feel confident that you can carry on the good work as a Bureaucrat. Secondly, I was reading your messages, and I have noticed that you require assistance with vehicle images. Is there any way that I may assist? If so, please let me know, and I will assist to the best of my ability. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. Though I very highly doubt that I will succeed in a promotion - primarily due to my relative inexperience compared to Ricardo - I may as well give it a shot. However, I will only do it on the condition that I explicitly state that you were the one who recommended that I run, as I do not wish to seem pompous. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin election Hi Monk. Just to let you know that admin elections are usually done on the Community Noticeboard. To give Konan a fair crack, I propose that Ricardo's RfP is halted and we start again from scratch. Sam Talk 17:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Will do now Sam, thanks :) Monk Talk 18:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Furore GT lol. Fixed. Thanks for letting me know. By the way congrats on becoming a bureaucrat. I was away so I couldn't vote but you would have gotten another yes anyway. Though I want to point out that you actually are not a bureaucrat yet :p If you take a look at , the bureaucrat box is not checked. Which is also why your user tag still displays "admin". You will have to contact another b'crat so they can tick the box for you. 17:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Haha xD Didn't even realise. Thanks mate. And thanks for the congrats. :) Monk Talk 18:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: New pics That's just me being lazy. I just increased the in-game resolution. Same 1080p monitor so I have to alt+enter the game (something I can't do in IV) because it won't display a thing if it's over 1080p. The pics are in 2K, originally wanted to take them as high as I can handle (all maxed out at 2560 x 1440) and then downscale it to 1920 x 1080 but I liked it more in 2K when I uploaded the Roosevelt in 2K by accident. Since my monitor blacks out and says "resolution not supported" while in full-screen, I have to blindly take screenshots. It's even worse when the game refuses to load _hi models. No chance of knowing what goes wrong in-game since I'm going 2GB over my limit. Had to discard over 20 photos today because low-poly interiors and everything else (the whole map disappeared once, too, lol). If you're curious about the fps I am getting: setup (1080p) runs at about 20fps, overkill (2k, the screenshots I uploaded) runs at about 5fps lol. 22:38, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Staff descriptions Hello Monk. After reviewing the Staff descriptions, I see that you have added "Very Active" to your description. If you wish, perhaps you should consider adding the same note to my own Staff description, though I will leave it to you, since my Staff description is already rather full as it is. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add it now. Monk Talk 15:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the "Bureaucrat" template Good day Monk. I noticed that the "Bureaucrat" template currently does not cause the pages that they are added to to become part of the "Staff" category. You should change this, or unprotect the template so that I can do so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Unprotected. ;) Monk Talk 15:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It seems that "WildBrick142" beat me to the edit, and has fixed the problem for me. I have also made a very minor coding change to the template. You may re-protect the template now. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:46, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Staff Description Since you're at it, could you please add "Media Specialist" and "File Manager" to my description? Thanks ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:07, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Done :P ;) Monk Talk 16:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA V Image Pics What's your in-game brightness? I think that's what is causing issues. If it's anything higher than half-way then turn it down half-way or less and the contrast on the pics will look a lot better. Also, if that is an option on consoles, disable Depth of Field effects in R* editor (should be the second option when editing) so that won't blur the distant parts of the vehicle or even the vehicle itself. 16:34, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle MoS Could you please unprotect GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Vehicles so I can make some minor changes? Also, you have to protect the Design Gallery MoS, as it is part of an MoS ;) [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Done. PS loving the signature! ;) Monk Talk 15:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. You may re-protect the page right now. PS: Thanks! Finally I've learned it! [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I think you forgot to protect this one. Or is it meant to be always unlocked? [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done :P Monk Talk 16:31, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Riighttt Right. about the block, what's the big deal? I was trying to apologize to you and then you act like you don't give a single cent about it. So who's in fault now? You're the adult. you shoukd know that a kid like me is trying to apologize to a adult like you. So make enough sense mate. I am not even criticizing you or saying bad things about you. Dëan Talk 17:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Lol Monk? You claimed you're "too hurt" to speak to me? Let me give you a bit of my background, Firstly, I am NOT '''some kind of a guy who would talk behind other people's back. I am also not a aggresive kind of a guy who would fight you back. Secondly, yeah you're a adult. It doesn't meant that young or old, age doesn't have to be involved. You're a adult that have more maturity and more space in your brain. and thirdly, So what? I am apologizing with sincerity and my heart when I realised what my mistakes were. you just wanna like keep ignoring me just so I can keep being a guy with a dumb mind of not being able to have a courage to apologize to you? I mean C'mon mate, you're obviously more better than that. Dëan Talk 18:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) What again Monk? Making it "worse" for you? Excuse me! y'know that I am very serious about apologize to you? And yet you keep blabbering this, blabbering that. Like, "look at your mistakes. I ain't forgiving you yet". Like seriously what's going through your mind? oh and that F word you use. I would never use any vulgarities in this arguement til' you pushed me. And now, I make you feel "fucked off"? you're not only the one that feel "fucked off". everyone also has one too. Including me. I am not even starting this arguement. I blocked you because I don't feel right to talk to you because you still haven't change. Let me repeat about that F word phrase, I did '''NOT '''even use any vulgarities in any arguement Dëan Talk 18:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Unblocked you. Tryna add me now. Dëan Talk 18:58, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Modifications Jesus Christ dude, chill. I didn't see your message the first time through, no need to go from 0 to "Deadly Serious" in a half-hour. I was just going by what was showing up on the majority of other pages that already had a "full list" of modifications.Daft inquisitor (talk) 18:22, March 4, 2016 (UTC) : Fair enough. Is there a guideline anywhere for specifically what should all be listed on a vehicle page, so I make sure I'm not missing anything else in future updates? I don't think I've seen a "style guide" anywhere, which is a common thing in other Wikis I use. EDIT: Wait, nevermind, I think I just found it. I am kind of curious as to why several of the pages that were already "finished" had the notification on them as well that regular performance mods were being excluded, if that wasn't something that was wanted. ::Yeah the 'stock bla bla bla excluded' note was something added on all the vehicle pages with vehicle modifications lists ages ago. It's pointless because as I said, prices vary between certain classes or models of cars. If you don't mind, could you add the engine, suspension, transmission, etc mods prices when you do the other 'non-stock' mods? I'd greatly appreciate it. As for a certain style, as far as I know, there hasn't been any official note of this (might make one later), so for now could you just follow the layout of how the table soeks currently for now? And I really didn't mdan to shout buddy. ;) Monk Talk 20:09, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::How do we want to handle cars that also have mods via Benny's in GTAO? As far as I'm aware, there's no single-player option to get those mods, so I'm assuming we want a separate category. The formatting I imagine will be pretty similar to the other mods, but is there any specific way we want to "name" the heading for it? Daft inquisitor (talk) 10:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Same way tbh. Same layout, just add the relevant fields in. Just use the Baller LE LWB template I put in the talk page, as that is online-only style. No special headings. Monk Talk 11:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) RE:Split I think that it'd be better to rename the page to Vehicles in GTA V and GTA Online (like in the nav). Online is included with GTA V, unlike the IV DLC's, regardless of how separate R* views it as (on a technical level, Online is no different from IV MP). All assets are shared with GTA V and GTA O (you can get Online vehicles in SP and SP vehicles in Online, with just glitches) while TLAD/TBoGT have separate assets that are not found in the original IV nor the other DLC hence why they deserve their pages, IMO. Ditto for weapons. 20:52, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Variants I think this could be a way to separate all "variants": '''STEP 1: Verify if the variant has any different in-game name or separated wiki page (main rule). This would separate "named" from "unnamed variants" ("unnamed" here means that the vehicle will have the same name as the standard version); STEP 2: When we only have the "unnamed variants", we should follow this to identify a "special variant" among them: a) They should be minor appearances, e. g. in a single mission, and cannot be found anywhere else in game. Most of them only appear once or even twice in-game, however, if their mission appearances is more than 3, they cannot be considered a special variant; b) Don't have any spawn location (presumably), making them even rarer to obtain; c) Are unobtainable in normal means (only through glitches, save editor, etc). For example, "unnamed" "Snowy" vehicles in GTA V meet all three requirements and are considered special variants by default. However, to be considered a special variant, it is necessary to meet only one requirement above; STEP 3: This can only be applied when the variant doesn't meet any of the above rules (from STEP 1 and STEP 2): a) "Gang variants" should have its own subsection. To be considered a gang variant, vehicles must have unique modifications (paintjobs and other visual differences) according to their respective gangs, or should be found exclusively in some gang turfs. b) Pre-modified vehicles (enhanced version) and company variants must not be included in "variants" section. If they appear randomly in freeroam and/or in different spawn locations, they go in the Image Gallery, even if they have unique modifications. c) Unique Variants available to purchase online are not to be included in variants section (e.g. Post OP boxvile). d) Variants used for a special missions are to be included in "variants", under a separate subsection, even if they do appear frequently in-game and/or have spawn locations. Examples for this are Burglary Boxville and Toyz variant of Pony. e) Still don’t know on how to deal with "Beater" variants, but I totally agree with a separate subsection for a "Mariachi" Tornado (which is curiously a variant of another variant xD), since it can't be included in "special variants". So, after following these, basically we separate the variants sections in three parts: "named variants" (From STEP 1; should have their own subsections), "gang variants" (From STEP 3, if any) and "special variants" (from STEP 2; separated by a bulletpoint list). Maybe this could clear things up on how to organize those messy articles. What do you think? ;) [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 02:03, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :ATM i've been putting Beaters in the variants section. I really don't know what to do since you seem to have taken charge of this. Monk Talk 11:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Problem is, if it's to be included in variants section, considering if we follow the order of game appearances (from older to newer games), it would be probably one of the last variants before the "special" ones, which doesn't make any sense to me. Unless we make it an exception, moving beaters to the top of the section, and then we follow the normal sequence, perhaps? [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 12:54, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on the promotion. Sorry I wasn't here to vote, I was having trouble to get time for wikia. I will restart editing in April and if I do not become active again, then I would probably resign. Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 13:10, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Respray Template I'll add the template to my working docs, but honestly I see fixing the previously done ones as a secondary to adding new vehicle mod lists, so I probably won't focus on swinging back to adjust the older ones until later. I'll make sure it is on my To-Do list, though. Daft inquisitor (talk) 21:06, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :I had some time today where I could update the Wiki but can't get into the game to add any new mod info, so I went ahead and got all of the old Respray links replaced with the new template. Well, all except for the pages for the Adder and Bullet, which were done by someone other than myself. Not really sure how we want to modify those, since they have spaces for both "Primary" and "Secondary" sprays. Should we just nix it down to one entry and use the template, or do we want to somehow handle the two-tone cars differently? It's something I didn't give any consideration to until now. Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:17, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::To add on this, I just thought of something else. We're adding these lists so we have a reference for all of the mods for a vehicle, and the prices for them. The links to the pages for both the Wheels and the Resprays actually contain the prices for each upgrade, where as the short templates don't. I'm just kind of wondering now if there's a specific reason to use the on-page template, rather than the link to the page with a full list of upgrades and prices? Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:26, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Better idea actually. I'll change it. Regarding secondary colours, that wouldn't be necessary anyway, since primary/secondary share the same colours available. Monk Talk 19:31, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. No need to re-change the pages again, but the div tags might have to be removed (though, it does in fact help as it keeps the table less wide until expanded to reveal the "Main article:")...thoughts? Monk Talk 19:36, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::I've checked a couple of pages, but don't see anything different. I see you modified the template itself, but it looks like it might just be taking some time to propagate. If it does work, then it looks good to me. And I agree, keeping the table from widening out so far by hiding the link seems like a good idea. Those tables have a narrower limit than it looks like they should, and I've had a few (like the Baller) hit the width limit already before doing the template update. Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:02, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it'll take a few hours at the max. Monk Talk 20:04, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :In the long run, should we have similar links for the other "standard mods" (Horn, Plates, Light Kits, Explosives), or should those just be implied? I've noticed the headlights themselves can be different prices depending on vehicle, so I think I at least want to add those explicitly to each vehicle's table, even if the light kits themselves stay on a linked page. Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Pretty sure horns and plates are fixed prices across all vehicles (except that SP differs from Online like resprays and wheels), so just implfy the prices into the table as normal. Explosives : no clue. Are they different? Either way implifying should be done. Lights: again, just implify if you know the prices are different across models. No need for links for these IMO. Monk Talk 20:27, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Every vehicle I checked, the explosives were the same price, and I checked at least a couple dozen over the course of the updates. I think horns and plates are fixed prices as well, but the same is true for the wheels and resprays, which is why I wasn't sure if we wanted to add page links into the tables for those. Same for light kits, I'm pretty sure they're the same price across all vehicles, but since it's such a huge expansive list (different kit placement as well as different light colors), I figured it should probably be linked like the resprays as well. Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Very true. I'll create a separate article "Los Santos Customs/Lights" eventually. For now you could add a section in the tables 'Lights' and put (inside div tags again) to all the vehicles...yes the article doesn't exist, but putting it in there now will avoid us having to add them later - and when the article is created, it'll update it to all the articles. Monk Talk 20:53, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll get this added to my working documents as well, and again, swing back and update the old ones when I can. Thanks! Daft inquisitor (talk) 21:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Script Issues I have 64-bit system and ASI Loader works fine, so this is not the cause. I don't think there are any specific versions of the file. Try re-downloading it or using an alternative called "XLiveLess" if it still doesn't work (note: Xliveless also changes some stuff, mainly moving the savegames folder and disabling Games for Windows Live). 18:05, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :What did the error say it was missing when you tried Xliveless? 16:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding screenshot licensing templates Good day Monk, do you know which template is used when the "A screenshot of GTA V and GTA Online" option is selected from the licensing drop-down list when adding a new image? I wish to change it to my improved version of the "Screenshot" template, as it will look much better. UPDATE: Never mind, I have found it, and have since improved it. Have a look at it if you wish. 00:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Design Galleries How come they don't need replacing? I can barely see the Dilettante from there. At least replace top, underside, side, rear and other modelling to meet the requirements in the MoS. And there is no excuse by saying that "they do the job". Why have Doc's vehicle images been replaced anyways, if they "did the job" in the past (and well done BTW, as he got the best out of the old-gen)? And ZS's GTA IV images, which you have been replacing with your pics? This has to do with quality, if it's possible to replace with better quality/res images, they must be replaced. And Spazmat has proven to be qualified for this job, as his images are potentially better than then previous ones. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:17, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright chill out.... Monk Talk 15:07, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Vehicles Sorry for taking "some" (if not all) GTA IV/EFLC vehicles recently. However, there are still a few cars available to see: *Airtug *Ambulance *Faggio *Fire Truck *Ingot *Packer *PCJ-600 *Phantom *Sanchez *Stretch E *Super Diamond *Super Drop Diamond *Trashmaster *Tow Truck If possible, re-check Habanero and Slamvan, as I failed to open the hood and thus, unable to see the engine bay. Of course, you can test acceleration, speed and mass for all vehicles. I don't have mods and I should note that EVERY engine I checked was just comparisons with the ones you made, so, in other words, you didn't lose anything. Cheers, buddy. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) User:MiniMooTheSoviet Look at his user page: "as the 1% of the Community is a big pain in the ass". Maybe he is referring to us, staffers, and in special, me and Cam, since we were the only ones who interacted with him in his talk page. Don't know about you, but this seemed quite disrespectful. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 05:01, March 10, 2016 (UTC) 3-Part Images Here's the list: *Exemplar *F620 *Felon GT *Oracle *Zion *Dilettante *Issi *Panto *Vindicator *Ingot (and a better design gallery, TBH) *Intruder *Primo *Blista Compact *Buffalo *Rapid GT *Coquette Classic *Pigalle *Buccaneer *Coquette BlackFin *Dukes (car) *Vacca *Rat-Loader *Rebel *Cavalcade *Mule (armored) *Rental Shuttle Bus These are from what I got in my cleanups so far. Have to go now. Good luck ;) TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 18:10, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Modifications section on pages for un-modable vehicles? Just a quick question here. Do we want to add a Modifications section to every vehicle page, and then just note in there when a vehicle cannot be modified? I figured it would be good to keep it that way for clarity and consistency, but wanted to mention it before I did that to any pages. (The Burrito is one that comes to mind.) Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:39, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Good idea. Just create the section and add a note (consistently) saying it cannot be modified. Monk Talk 20:43, March 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do, thanks! Daft inquisitor (talk) 21:00, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :Don't wanna be nosy, but I see no point in this. Creating a whole section, just to add a small piece of information players can easily see for themselves? No way. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 01:51, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::My train of thought was that it will keep people from thinking information may be missing. And in the end, this is a wiki, it's here for information. I don't see the harm in adding an extra section if it displays info people might want beforehand. If someone spends an hour hunting down a vehicle to mod it, only to find it's not able to, that would suck right? Especially with some of the rarer vehicles. Making that info known in advance will save some people some headaches. Daft inquisitor (talk) 17:00, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::And what "rarer" vehicles do you find in-game that are un-modable? You're only adding those sections to vehicles which obviously can't be modified. And yeah, this is wiki, but it's not a place to add blank info like that. Just think the other way around: if someone comes here first to see wether the vehicle can be modded or not, he will probably be misled by the Table of Contents, just to find a section saying "This vehicle cannot be modified", which is somewhat frustrating. Honestly, a trivia section would be enough for this. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 17:22, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Information about the absence of something is not the same as the absence of information. Plus, who would check for a mod list, then not actually check the mod list itself? I think there's a legitimate reason to have the category listed even if there are no mods. ::::Notifying the absence of something isn't info enough to deserve a separate section. As I said before, this would fit in the trivia instead. If we are to follow your way of thinking, why not to start creating variants sections to all vehicles that feature no variants, only to tell the players that "this vehicle features no variants"? Or maybe creating a whole trivia section with just "this page contains no trivia". Totally pointless. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:41, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Would that be such a bad thing? I've seen plenty of other wikis follow that format, and it seems to work fine for them. It creates a universal template, which is good for consistency. Every vehicle page would have the same categories completely, so people wouldn't have to wonder if content is missing just because a category isn't there.Daft inquisitor (talk) 02:58, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Let's look at it from another angle. when I first got to this wiki, there were plenty of vehicle pages that were missing Modifications categories altogether. This included vehicles that actually do have modifications. Should I just have assumed that those vehicles didn't have mods at all, and went on my way? Well, I didn't. I went and looked into it, and found that the wiki was just out of date in a lot of instances, which is why I started working on it. Let's say other people come here and see the same thing, lots of pages without Modification articles and no mention of mods at all. Should they just assume the wiki is 100% correct and updated, and those vehicles don't have mods? Maybe, but that's not a good way to run a wiki if you want people to add content. There will be people that come here, and end up wasting time looking into mods for vehicles that have none. A waste of time and energy, when we could just as easily state outright that the vehicles have no mods. Where is the harm in that? Why are you so against it? It seems like you're taking this very personally by the way you're talking here. I'll admit adding it to the trivia tab is something, but I don't think it's the best way to handle it. Not everyone will think to look for info on mods (or lack thereof) in the trivia section of a vehicle, if mods is the only thing they come here looking for information on. Daft inquisitor (talk) 03:09, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I'm taking this personally, what's the problem to discuss over a thing? Secondly, when you started editing here, we are in the middle of the process of revamping all vehicle pages, and this included cleanups, improving performance sections, replacing with new images, organizing galleries and variants sections, and, of course creating modifications lists to all vehicles deserving one. That's the reason you may find some incomplete, out-of-date, with under construction templates, or even inexistent. Wikia is a never-finished work, it is forever expanding, of course people can't assume it is 100% correct and updated. Fourthly, consistency doesn't mean all vehicle pages should have exactly the same sections, it does mean that all similar pages should follow similar structures, whenever it's possible. And if you don't agree about adding it to trivia, ok, why not to add in the description instead? TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I could see adding it to the description to be a suitable compromise. Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:31, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::What are the un-modable vehicles you've done so far, so I can add the info in their descriptions? TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 20:50, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I think I've only done one or two. I'd have to go back through my history to find them. I'll look it up tomorrow when I have a chance. Or, you can let me know how you think it should be worded in the description, and I'll modify it myself when I find them. Daft inquisitor (talk) 06:08, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Images in Modifications section From the bottom of the Manual Of Style on Vehicles: What to avoid *Opinions and biased information. *Speculation will be met with very low tolerance and will most likely be removed. *Adding images of custom vehicles created by a player bringing a vehicle to a modification shop to article pages, as the natural forms are all that is allowed. *Adding images alongside text in loose form. Images should only be in the lead infobox or one of the organised galleries. *"The sky is blue" trivia points; we would like to avoid the possibility of patronizing our readers. I think bullet point 4 pertains to the vehicle mod images being listed in the mods section. Plus, it seems messy to have images alongside of tables when there's a dedicated section (multiple, really) for images. Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:27, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :If every image on the page came to the same gallery, it would be too much cluttered. We tend to leave modded car images in the modification section, for easy access. The same happens to RSC vehicle stats images (which is related to the vehicle performance, and it should stay in this section) and trivia-related images which cannot be added in any gallery (the trivia in Burrito page, for example). The "rest" should go in an appropriate gallery. TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:51, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose I can see the point there. Fair enough, then. Daft inquisitor (talk) 20:43, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. CNB perhaps? Monk Talk 19:53, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Go ahead :P TGS96 [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 19:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Modifications Issue for GTAV I've run into a bit of issue while working on the Modifications pricing for Offline. It seems that prices for some of the mods are fluctuating, and I can't figure out why. I just updated the page for the Pigalle a couple of days ago. I grabbed the car today to double-check that i didn't miss a couple of mods, opened the page, and noticed that a significant number of the mods now cost differently than they did before. They were both bog-standard Pigalle that I got off of the street with no pre-mods or anything, so I'm not quite sure what's going on. I'm going to run a few tests to see if I can replicate the price differences (such as different LSC shops), but if not, I'm not sure what to do about it. Daft inquisitor (talk) 03:34, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Well, this is interesting. I decided to grab screenshots of the prices as I was doing my testing. I left a garage, realized I forgot to take a screenshot of one set of mods, went back inside... and the price had changed. Same garage, I didn't do anything more than drive around the parking lot so I could pull back in. I did notice the time read 17:23, so slightly after 5PM, which has me wondering if the prices change depending on the time of day you go to the mod shop. I'll be testing that out now. Daft inquisitor (talk) 03:43, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I've been able to replicate the issue. It looks like the first time you take a car to LSC after starting up the game, the prices are discounted. Every time after that, for every vehicle, they're at normal price. Very strange, never noticed this before. I'll have to pay more attention when doing vehicle pricing from now on. Daft inquisitor (talk) 19:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, in that case find the actual prices and don't mention the fact the prices are considerably lower as of this "glitch". If I were you, and you're absolutely sure of it, mention it on the LSC pages. Also, try and certify this works in GTA Online. Monk Talk 12:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Stretch E? It's either limo2, stretch, or schafter/schafter2/schafter3. Haven't got my HDD with IV to check the files so I can't tell which one (should say in vehicles.ide though). "Robin" is a cut vehicle. 18:18, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Community Noticeboard comment reply Good day Monk, I have replied to your comment on the Community Noticeboard; please take a look and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:05, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :Ah. I see. In that case I fully support your proposal. Monk Talk 12:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:04, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Already done. Thanks. Monk Talk 12:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your assistance Good day Monk. Thank you for correcting the glitch that occurred on the Community Noticeboard. I have already had Ricardo change his signature code, as that was what was causing the glitch to occur whenever someone used the Classic Visual Editor (very similar to what happens on my User page under the same circumstances). I was going to fix the issue myself, but you saved me the trouble. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Map change Thanks for giving your opinion on the map, I was experimenting the font change and I wanted to know all of your opinion. In that case, I will revert the font back to the originals. Once again, thanks for giving your opinion on this. MC My Computer 05:37, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Goodbye I'm popping in because I don't know if I will again. I'm glad to see that you've settled into your role. I hope you're doing okay personally as well. I won't be deactivating my account because who knows what will happen down the line, but I might as well be. I've enjoyed working with you and I wish you all the luck on and off the wiki. Later on, buddy. Leo68 (talk) 09:46, March 26, 2016 (UTC)